


Insomnia

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: HAPPY BDAY ME, M/M, hints at sexual activity yo, selfindulgent fluff for my bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy just wants to get some sleep but Henry has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

They're in Australia. 

Eddy feels like he can finally relax. 

Everyone's gone out for drinks and he has some alone time. He imagines a nice warm bath and a good book and suddenly he can't wait to get back to his hotel room.

Except that it's locked and he can't seem to find the key. 

*

An hour later and he's almost falling asleep in the lobby.

"Prince to the rescue!" 

He hears it from what seems like miles away and Eddy knows, just knows, that Henry's drunk. 

* 

"Why so down princess?"

His eyes sparkle while Eddy's start revealing their hideous bags. 

"Cause I've been sitting here for an hour you idiot. Can we please go now?" 

The image of the bathtub is slowly starting to revive itself and Eddy hopes that Henry's drunk enough to pass out as soon as they get inside.

*

  
Except that he's as energized as ever.

"Can you believe it? They've actually watched our music videos! I want them to see the-"

"Door. Please."

They've been standing there for 5 minutes while Henry explained something about his high school friends and whatnot. Eddy's too tired to pay attention.

"Sure, sure. Why didn't they give you a new key though?"

Eddy sighs, banging his head on the door, trying not to catch Henry's attention. 

" I told you in the elevator. Three times."

And just as Eddy's about to lose his last hope of getting some sleep tonight, the door opens.

"Oh right, anyway-"

*

  
Somehow, he gets his bath. 

He doesn't know how or why but Henry leaves him alone just like that, playing some Australian pop band loudly on their stereo system.

A glass of wine in his hands, Eddy starts contemplating over their recent concert. 

His fingers are already turning pruney when Henry stomps in.

*

  
Eddy's quite sure his fingers are gonna fall off. Or toes. Or both. 

Henry's been talking his ear off for the past.. who knows how many minutes or quite possibly hours and he just wants him to shut up.

So he does something he'd never do if Henry wasn't drunk and he wasn't so tired.

  
*  
He blabbers about his old friends as Eddy stands up from his now lukewarm bath. 

Henry keeps talking for a few seconds until he sees Eddy standing in front of him, wearing nothing but his birthday suit.

"Uh - What- Umm-"

"Could you hand me a towel?"

His junk is pretty close to Henry's face and he has a pretty good idea of what the other might feel. Confused and grossed out. Maybe even mistaking this situation for a surreal dream.

But instead Henry laughs, eyes sparkling with an emotion he's never seen in them before.

Arms crossed and smile still plastered on his face he says "What If I don't? What are you gonna do about it?"

*

And that's how Eddy finds himself wrapped around a ton of limbs in the morning, head aching, fingers still pruned but heart soaring.

Henry stirrs when he tries to remove himself from his sticky chest, the sunlight shining through the curtains, too bright for his eyes.

Not as bright as Henry's smile though. That's for sure.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." He mumbles in broken Korean and Eddy laughs, throwing his head back only to whine in pain as it hits Henry's forearm.

"Sorry bout that, all the pillows got a bit uhh.. ruffled. If you remember."

Henry's smile is bright and mischevious. Eddy wants to smack him with a pillow that he doesn't have.

Of course he remembers. His hips comfortably propped up and legs thrown over Henry's shoulders, to be opened and tortured until his voice cracked and toes curled.

He smiles back, pinching Henry's sensitive nipple. He found that quirk last night. When his lips stretched obscenely around -

"Honestly stop daydreaming about last night. I'm right here. We have a whole-"

Henry checks his watch that's amazingly still attached to his petite wrist.

"-2 hours to ruin more pillows. If we can find any, that is." 

Eddy feels himself blush thinking of the poor cleaning crew who has to deal with this mess later.

"Now come here." 

And then Henry's mouth is on his and Eddy thinks that his lips are going to be bruised by noon and everyone's gonna know but when Henry rolls himself on top of him, tracing his neck with open mouthed kisses, Eddy forgets to think at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing Prince but I also didn't know If I should call him Prince or Henry .. so I went with the latter.


End file.
